Of Spirits and Demented Dreamcatchers
by Ceilo
Summary: This was it. Her father had finally cracked. I mean, what kind of parent bought their daughter a demented looking egyptian dreamcatcher for her birthday? WARNING: possible OOC on Bakura's part, first time writing him.


Ceilo: I BLAME MY LACK OF UPDATE ON 'NEW REINCARNATIONS' ON THIS PLOT BUNNY AND ANOTHER STORY I'M WORKING ON WITH HTYT!!

Mizuko: Yeesh, don't yell! I doubt people are even going to care. They've probably given up on you by now.

Ceilo: *pouts* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this little bitch here. You'll get to meet her in this story…she's so irritating to write sometimes…

Mizuko: Thank you.

Of Spirits and Demented Dream catchers

Mizuko looked down in disbelief at the object in her hands. What kind of demented father bought his daughter this kind of crap for her birthday? After voicing these concerns to her father, however, he just snorted.

"That, Mizu-chan, is a genuine Egyptian antique!" he said proudly. "There are people all over the world who would pay millions for a piece like that!"

Millions for a demented Egyptian dream catcher? She didn't think so.

Her father just sighed. Why had he been cursed with such an ignorant daughter with no appreciation for culture and antiques? He glanced agonisingly at the object she held-it was obvious she wouldn't appreciate it properly, but he couldn't take it back from her. It was her birthday after all.

Mizuko rolled her eyes before turning to head back into her room. "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of it! I'll wear it every single day," she told him, slamming the door behind her.

She sighed before walking over to her bed and flopping herself down onto it. She liked dream catchers, yes, the pretty kind with beads and feathers and such, which were supposed to drive away evil spirits and bad dreams.

This one looked more likely to inspire the bloody nightmares rather than drive them away.

It was a solid gold ring, with five pointers dangling from it, and a triangle with a strange eye in the middle. The 'millennium ring' her father had called it, supposed to have belonged to a great magician and then to a king of thieves.

Sounded like a load of bull crap to Mizuko.

Well, it did until she started to hear voices.

_Well, well, well…a new landlord eh? Or is it a land_lady_ this time…_

Mizuko jumped from her position on her bed, looking around her room warily. Nope, no creepy voiced male intruders-so great, now she was hearing things.

_Hearing things? Nah. Like some mortal could ever have such a twisted mind to have dreamed up me._

Mizuko glared at the oversized ring in her hand. Somehow, she blamed this thing. She didn't know why, she just did.

'Humph. Not exactly the host I would have chosen, but hey, could be worse. You could be a little kid. Man, it took ages before Ryou was old enough for me to actually use his body for anything useful.'

Mizuko spun around once again, this time there was someone in her room with her. A ghostly someone admittedly, but he sure as hell was good-looking. He had a lean body, the kind that seemed to possess a hidden strength. He had long white hair-weird for a guy-Mizuko thought, which spiked up around his face, and eyes the colour of fresh blood.

He looked beyond weird, but that didn't stop him from being severely hot.

He looked her up and down, and Mizuko felt her cheeks warm slightly.

'Hnn. You're flat-chested, aren't you?'

Ok, that was it. Blood rushed away from cheeks, and Mizuko found her hormone driven mind come to a screeching halt. Pretty boy was going down.

"Excuse me?" she said, placing her hands on her hips, cocking them to the side, a glare on her face. The spirit wasn't intimidated. Dammit.

'I said you're flat-chested, are you deaf or something? God, that'll be annoying, not being able to hear anything when I use your body-'

"Wait one second, use my body? What are you, some sex-deprived spirit who is seeking to plunder my innocent virgin body?" well, reasonably innocent virgin body.

The spirit raised his eyebrow 'any why pray tell would I be interested in something like that, host?'

Mizuko's own eyebrows went up at the title host, "oh I don't know, the fact that you've been in my room maybe ten seconds and all you've talked about so far is the size of my rack and how you plan to 'use' my body?"

'Ok, fair point. But no, that isn't what I'm here for. I-' he spread his arm dramatically, 'am Bakura, former thief king of ancient Egypt, part of the great Zorc Necrophades soul, and resident evil spirit of the millennium ring, who plans to use your body as my own in order to extract revenge on the Nameless Pharaoh who's father destroyed my village. Did you get all that? Any questions?'

Mizuko just stared at him, a single eyebrow raised. "Are you _high_?"

The spirit, Bakura, looked offended. 'No, I am not high. While I do have certain lapses in sanity and general compassion for anything or anyone other than myself, I do not take any form of recreational drugs, ergo, I am not high.'

Snort. "Could have fooled me…"

Bakura ignored her, glancing around her sparsely furnished room. 'You wouldn't happen to collects dolls or anything, would you?'

"Nope."

'Models of any kind?'

"Nope."

'Feel like starting a collection?'

"Not really, no,"

'Well tough, you're going to.'

"Why?"

'So I can seal the souls of those who hurt you and those who are your friends into miniature figurines.' He seemed proud of this little announcement.

"Is that your twisted way of showing you care?" Mizuko asked, still pretty convinced she was hallucinating. Or just following her father down the road to cuckoo-land.

Bakura was silent, pondering for a second before 'no, it's more a way to show my power over you I guess.'

Fair enough. "well, I don't particularly care about my enemies, the bastards deserve it…but I only have one or two friends, so please leave them alone." Mizuko asked, still wondering if she should call the psychiatric ward. Or why her father hadn't yet asked who it was she was talking to in her room.

Bakura studied her thoughtfully. 'You know, I think that this might actually work out,' he said, and Mizuko narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want you possessing my body."

'WHY NOT?!'

"The least of it it's because I'm a girl and you, no matter how girly you look, are still a guy! No way are you gonna possess me!" Mizuko screeched, by now not even caring if her father thought that she was talking to herself. The spirit looked offended.

"Girly? Well excuse me for having to resemble my last host! It's a damn site better to have a girly body as opposed to an actual girl's body!" ok, so that was a pretty good point. Suddenly, Bakura disappeared, and Mizuko found herself tumbling backwards, landing on her rear with a thump.

"OW!" she yelled, looking around angrily to see where she was. "…huh?" she was in a strange room. A dozen or so dream catchers were pinned to the walls, and there were several pictures scattered around the floor. There was a pile of art supplies in one corner-Mizuko enjoyed art, even if she wasn't particularly good at it. There was the sound of the ocean somewhere, and Mizuko wondered just were on earth she was.

Somehow, she didn't feel afraid though. This place felt like home.

She noticed two particular photos set up next to each other. One of them was her father, although the picture was dusty. The other was her mother. Mizuko's eyes narrowed slightly as tears welled up in them, before she brushed them away angrily.

Looking around again, she realised that the walls were covered with huge swaths of fabric, blocking what the walls really looked like underneath. The curtains were dirty too. Mizuko reached out a hand to them, but snatched it away when she felt a sense of foreboding from them. She couldn't touch them.

Gathering her thoughts again, Mizuko huffed in annoyance, hand back on her hip. She had no idea where she was, but it was probably something that Bakura had done. Question was, where on earth was he now, and what the hell was he doing?

Uhhuh….Not sure where this came from. I was watching the abridged series, and thinking about how I first saw the Millennium Ring. Yes, Demented Dream Catcher is an actual quote from my mind. That is what I think of it. And Mizuko…? I guess I wanted a character who would interact in a completely different way to 99% of all the other Yu-Gi-Oh OCs I've seen. And I know it's a sort-of cliff-hanger, but I might not even continue this. It depends on the feedback I get.

Pointless ramblings. But please review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used by Bakura to torch my school. ;-)


End file.
